


宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助5.6

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助5.6

自下体长出毛发之后，佐助独自承受和消化着发育初期的不安和紧张，每当身体发生某些变化时，他便立刻打开网络谷歌起来，看到上面这样那样的科普后才会安心。他的身高在短短半年之内拔高了10多公分，快13岁的他足有158cm。

 

 

初春的时候，一天傍晚，佐助和鸣人在夕阳下拖着长长的影子，慢悠悠地往家里走。

 

 

一丝若有若无的气味，从未闻到过的气味钻入鸣人的鼻腔里，他扇动着鼻翼，使劲地嗅着，最终他确定了这气味的源头，是佐助。

 

 

“哥哥。”鸣人靠近佐助深呼吸一口气，闻到了比刚才浓烈许多的气味，“我闻到你的味道了。”

 

 

ALPHA和OMEGA到一定的阶段会散发出属于自己的气味，这种气味便是ALPHA和OMEGA特有的信息素。通常ALPHA从初次释放信息素开始，2至3年之内达到性成熟，可以被OMEGA的信息素吸引，从而想要与之结合（ALPHA没有发情期，也可以说性成熟后24小时都在发情期）。而OMEGA从初次释放信息素开始便进入性成熟阶段，会在3至4年之内迎来首次发情期。

 

 

佐助的心脏揪拧了一下，他用力吸了吸鼻子，一股像是雨后的杜松，散发出的冷冽的木香气味，还掺杂着少许雨水中清新的绿植味道与淡淡的苍兰暗香。还好不是什么大蒜味和洋葱味，也不是腻死人的甜品味道，心里一阵舒坦，犹豫了一下，问道“鸣人，你觉得这个味道怎么样？”

 

 

鸣人又仔细地嗅了嗅，“好闻，像下过雨以后的味道，就是感觉有点冷。”

 

 

佐助和鸣人到家时，富岳正坐在沙发上看球赛，他破天荒地关掉了电视，走到佐助身边，像是确认些什么似地注视着佐助，然后揉揉他的头发，“长大了啊。”

 

 

“恭喜你哦，佐助，要开始变成大人咯。”美琴从厨房门口探出身子，“富岳，你出去买个蛋糕，晚餐时，我们庆祝一下。”

 

 

佐助的脸颊微微泛红，他觉得庆祝这种事情有点羞耻，“不用了。”

 

 

鸣人见佐助拒绝，一下急了眼，“怎么不用，要庆祝的说，那个...”有些忸怩地拉起富岳的手摇晃了一下，“爸爸，我想吃中间夹着很多草莓的那种蛋糕。”

 

 

佐助丢给鸣人一个白眼，“你就想着吃，快和我上楼做作业。”

 

 

“行吧，今天就让你沾沾你哥的光。”富岳对鸣人总是很纵容的，“要不要和我一起去，你自己挑你喜欢的蛋糕。”

 

 

“好啊好啊。”

 

 

鸣人屁颠屁颠地跟着富岳出门买蛋糕，佐助独自回房做作业。

 

 

片刻后，美琴进入佐助和鸣人的房间，在鸣人的床边捣腾起来，“佐助，今天开始你自己一个人睡，我让鸣人暂时睡鼬的房间去，过几天让你爸把书房改一改，当成鸣人的小房间。”

 

 

“嗯。”佐助起身帮母亲一起收拾床铺。

 

 

通常睡在一个房间的Alpha 和Omega兄弟或姐妹，当其中某一人进入性成熟阶段，便不再和另一个人睡在同一个房间。

 

 

佐助抱起鸣人的两个青蛙小枕头，青蛙的耳朵已经被鸣人咬瘪了。

 

 

美琴把鸣人的睡衣小玩偶通通放在被褥中间，然后兜成一团，“帮我拿一下那条小毯子。”美琴指了指床尾一条皱巴巴，褪色的橘黄色毛巾毯，那是从鸣人出生一直用到现在的毛巾毯。

 

 

“哦。”毛巾毯上反复洗涤残留的肥皂香和一股淡淡的奶香使得佐助想要把脸埋进毯子里，或是将毯子抱在怀里狠狠蹂躏一番。

 

 

鸣人到家发现自己的床被搬了个精空，心里有点不开心，他从有记忆开始就和佐助睡一个房间，这么突然地睡去其他房间，他怕自己会睡不着。

 

 

到了晚上，一个人的房间内出奇的安静，耳朵里都是嗡嗡声。透过窗帘投射进来的光影，斑斑驳驳地落在地板上，墙壁上，带着几分诡秘，暗淡的光斑好似随时可能扩大变成一个怪兽或者别的什么，总之是不祥的东西。这些通通刺激着鸣人的神经，内心原本就不愿意搬出来自己睡，此时这种心情被无限地放大。

 

 

窗外，一声鸟啼划破天际，树影婆娑摇晃，房间内光斑起伏，鸣人在它们快要连成一片时，抓起自己的小毯子，翻身下床，离开了房间。

 

 

“哥哥。”

 

 

即将陷入沉睡的佐助被一声‘哥哥’从睡意中拉离了出来，他望向门口，鸣人光着脚站在那，“你不睡觉，过来干嘛？”

 

 

“我不想一个人睡。”鸣人轻手轻脚来到佐助床边，他尽量不发出声音，以免惊动楼下的父母，“我还是想和哥哥睡。”

 

 

“胆小鬼。”佐助掀开被子，往旁边挪了挪，腾出一小处空位，“上来吧。”

 

 

两人挤在单人床上，不得不紧挨着彼此，鸣人的脚心贴在佐助的小腿上，手挽着佐助的胳膊，佐助身上散发出的气味闻着很清冷，但身躯是炙热的。

 

 

“哥哥。”鸣人搔了搔脚趾头，“你的腿上长毛了，不像以前一样滑滑的，碰着感觉不舒服。”

 

 

“因为我发育了。”

 

 

“发育了？”鸣人突然好奇发育的佐助会和自己有什么不同，他的手在佐助身上一通乱摸，“哇，你的胳膊上也长毛了。”“哇，哥哥，你的蛋蛋比我大好多。”“啊，你这里也长毛了。”

 

 

佐助一把抓住鸣人的手，将人死死压住，“再乱摸，我让你滚回去自己睡。”鸣人像发现新大陆一样描述着他身体的变化让他很烦躁，他只想自己知道他身体上的变化，他不想从任何人嘴里听到这些变化，他甚至有这样的念头，如果可以没有这些过程，一夜之间就变成大人该有的模样该多好。介于成熟与不成熟之间的肉体，在佐助看来，畸形得丑陋。

 

 

鸣人见佐助咬牙切齿的模样，他知道佐助是生气了，小声地道歉道，“对不起。”

 

 

佐助深吸一口气，松开抓住鸣人的手，“睡吧。”

 

 

6

 

鸣人偷偷跑去佐助房间睡觉的举动，第二天便被美琴和富岳发现了。不过他不顾父母的斥责，依旧日日如此。鸣人自己也说不清楚为什么会这样，总之一到晚上，佐助的房间像是有魔力似的，他不受控制地往那跑。

 

 

直到鸣人五年级毕业后的那个暑假，一个充满暑热的早晨，外头的一切都和往常没什么两样，连电线杆上的鸟儿也还是那几只。

 

 

佐助在一股浓烈的香气中醒来，他掀起薄毯一看，鸣人的内裤上和身下的竹席上湿了一片，用手沾了沾湿漉漉的竹席，放到鼻子下方嗅了嗅，这股气味与他的气味有两分相似，都有一股杜松木香，但与他不同的是，鸣人的气味不是冷冽的，而是阳光下明媚又温暖的味道，混合了蜜柑的澄澈。

 

 

他的心里明白了七八分，可他不知如何和鸣人说明现在的情况，该让鸣人自己醒来独自面对，还是下楼告诉母亲，或是现在叫醒鸣人。

 

 

正在纠结之时，鸣人睡醒了，他感觉到下身湿哒哒的，用手一摸，吓得直接坐起身来，看到佐助在旁边，尴尬地想躲进柜子里，忙解释道，“我...我没尿床。”

 

 

“我知道。”佐助也有点尴尬，鸣人在他的床上迎来了OMEGA的性成熟阶段，此时的鸣人在他眼里一下子从一个傻弟弟变成了一个拥有生育能力的OMEGA，网络上有关OMEGA的图文和偶尔跳出来的黄色小窗口，平日在学校，同学之间开的一些荤段子，全全涌进他的脑袋里，咽了口唾沫，“你坐这里别动，我下楼去和爸妈说。”

 

 

佐助刚出房间，美琴已经上楼了，“妈妈，鸣人他...”

 

 

“在楼下就闻到了。”美琴手里拿着一条干净的鸣人的内裤，她是过来人，非常清楚鸣人现在处于什么情况之中。进入房间，只见鸣人呆呆地坐在床上一动不动。

 

 

“又跑来你哥哥房间睡了？”

 

 

鸣人舔了舔嘴唇，说不出话，他从班里一些早熟的OMEGA的口中听过关于性成熟阶段的零零碎碎的事情，只是这种事情落到他身上时，就觉得好突然，他还没有任何准备。

 

 

OMEGA的性成熟阶段就是这样的，来的毫无预兆，不像ALPHA一样下体和四肢会提前长出毛发，睾（HX）丸迅速增大。

 

 

“换上，湿内裤脱下来，我拿去洗了。”美琴把内裤丢给鸣人。

 

 

鸣人哪好意思让妈妈看到自己的湿内裤，“我...我自己洗。”

 

 

“脱下来！”

 

 

美琴的语气不容拒绝，鸣人只好在薄毯下把内裤脱掉，然后递给美琴，他至始至终都羞地不敢去看美琴。

 

 

“今天开始回自己房间睡，明白了吗？”

 

“嗯。”鸣人点点头。

 

 

他拿起干净的内裤，发现内裤靠近肛（HX）门的位置有一块吸水棉一样的东西。套上内裤，站起身，立马清晰地感受到一小股温热液体从后（HX）穴缓缓向下流出，然后被那个像吸水棉一样的东西吸得一干二净。

 

 

鸣人夹着腿，每走一步都小心翼翼，唯恐步子一大，后穴内会有液体流出来。然而只要走路，就有液体不受控制地往下流，索性回到自己的房间躺在床上发呆，他想就这样躺着一动不动，那液体总不会流了吧。

 

 

可是鸣人的后（HX）穴宛如漏水的水龙头，有规律地，一阵隔着一阵，往外冒液体，他恨不得拿针线把这个万恶的出口缝起来，他真的很不喜欢这种失控的感觉，就像尿失（HX）禁一样，是一种病。


End file.
